Hetalia High
by Bloody French Pasta
Summary: Arthur's a new student at Hetalia High! He wants to start his new life without any problems but when he runs into a French boy will things really be normal? sorry I suck a summaries hope you enjoy rating might change to M in later chapters
1. Trying things out

**This is simply the prologue. I'm testing it out and I might keep working on it depending I get the time and motivation to do so. Rating may change farther along in the story.**

* * *

The school grounds were running about while all the kids were meeting up with old friends, and the teachers chatted with each other about how they thought this new year was going to start out. Arthur Kirkland strolled along the sidewalk to the large school ahead of him. He was a new student that had moved from Great Britain over the summer with his mother, father, and brothers. He wasn't tall but he wasn't short either he was a good height and had a slender build. His eyes were an emerald green while his hair was messy and blonde, and to top it off he had thick bushy eyebrows.

He kept walking at a nice even pace looking down at his pocket watch making sure he wasn't going to be late on his first day. He smiled to himself at how well he was making time 'This year is going to be different. I'm not going to be the freak like I was at the last…' he smashed straight into somebody and fell on his backside with a grunt. "Watch where you are going runt…" the large student stood over him glaring then walked off. "That bloody wanker…" he growled under his breath as he started picking up everything that had fallen from his bag. Another set of hands came down and started helping him pick everything up. Arthur froze and looked up at the person.

The student in front of him had long smooth blonde hair, a calm almost happy face, and some small stubble on his chin. He looked up and caught Arthur's eyes with his own sky blue ones "Hello, I am Francis Bonnefoy" he said with a charming white smile. Arthur smiled some "Thank you Francis. I am Arthur Kirkland…Would you happen to know where the office is?" Francis nodded "Oui. Follow me and I will show you." They stood up and walked inside the huge school. "By the way, welcome to Hetalia High School!" Francis waved around still smiling. Arthur looked around some "wow…it's so big compared to the school in Britain…" France smiled "ah so that's where you are from…I moved from France when I was fourteen so I know how you feel about being new…Here we are…" he waved at the large door in front of him "this is the main office." Arthur thanked him quickly and walked past him in. He swore he felt somebody touch his butt as he walked in so he spun around but the young Frenchman was gone. Arthur suddenly felt anger towards the man 'I…don't like him…' he thought slightly angry to himself 'that creepy frog…' he went into the office and started his first day at Hetalia High.


	2. chapter 1: Morning Classes

Arthur walked into the office and looked at the large wooden gothic style desk. A man sat behind it writing on paper work. Arthur approached "excuse me sir…I'm here for my freshman schedule. I'm Arthur Kirkland." The man looked up "ah yes you're the new student from London I assume." He pulled open a drawer of his desk "well welcome to Hetalia High. I am the principle you may call me Mr. Rome. I hope you have a good time here." He gave Arthur a friendly pat on the back and sent him on his way.

He left quickly and ran off toward his first class, American history. He got in and gave his pass to the teacher then was set at a desk to the back in between another gold haired blonde, with glasses, a bomber jacket, and bright blue eyes and a huge student with pale almost whitish blonde hair, wearing a scarf, and had strange violet colored eyes. About half way through the class a note hit him in the left side of his head. He looked over at the sunny haired boy next to him but he looked like he was paying attention to the teacher who was telling the rules he expected to be followed for the year. He slowly opened the note up and read it 'Hi my name is Alfred F. Jones. What's up?' Arthur blinked and wrote back quickly in nice cursive 'Hello my name is Arthur Kirkland, and nothing really just listening to the teacher I suppose.' He handed the note back. About fifteen minutes later it came back to him and he quickly opened it 'Yeah I got bored and stopped listening to the rant. So where are you from? I've pretty much lived around here my whole life.'

'I'm from Britain and that's interesting.'

'That's cool bro. Hey you should sit with me at lunch and meet some other people. I think you would really like them.' Arthur smiled and nodded to Alfred who smile and went back to sketching on the desk. Arthur simply stayed silent and watched the teacher for the rest of class. The bell finally rang and everyone left class. The next class Arthur had was science then he had art. Science was the same as math; the teacher just explained rules again and everyone left when the bell rang.  
Once he made it to art he went in and sat down with a sketch book and pencil. He was sat next to a Japanese student and the same French boy from earlier. Francis had his hair back in a pony tail and had two strands in his face making his eyes to seem to be even bluer. The Japanese boy looked up "Herro my name is Kiku Honda. I am preased to meet you. That is Francis." Arthur looked up at Francis and simply had a neutral face. Francis smiled "I'm glad to see you again" Arthur scoffed and looked away. "oh now don't be that way Arthur what's got you all angry with me?" Francis said with a charming smile still. "You bloody frog…" Arthur ignored him, or at least tried to until Francis wrapped a arm over his shoulder. "Come on…don't be such a stick in the mud…" Arthur shoved him away "get off me you bloody wanker!"  
"Onhonhonhon…I love it when they play hard to get…." He purred suggestively in his ear making Arthur blush furiously and go wide eyed as he swatted Francis away from him. "What the bloody hell!" he yelped and looked at him. Francis just simply smiled and went back to drawing in his sketchbook with a calm happy face. Arthur couldn't help but stare at him. He watched as Francis's hand smoothly sketched out a base of a head and added details like eyes and nose first. Then he added lips and some hair. Arthur stayed still as he watched the person be drawn quickly and delicately. Francis added thick eyebrows on it then colored the eyes and worked on the shading of the skin. Once he was done he smiled happily.

Arthur stared in shock at the person in the picture. It was himself drawn very realistically. He looked up at Francis who was now working on the back round of flowers like roses and irises. Before he could say anything to him the bell rang and Francis had disappeared again. Arthur slowly got up and went to the study hall of the day and simply sat in the class thinking of what was going on and why he couldn't get Francis out of his mind.


	3. Canceled

**I'm sorry this story has been canceled from lack of inspiration, it wasn't very popular, or I simply don't have the time to keep working on it. I'm sorry**


End file.
